Jewelry has been fashioned since time immemorial for wearing around the neck, wrist and ankles of an individual and oftentimes the jewelry is attached to an article of clothing, such as a garment, a dress, a jacket or other article of clothing. Historically, the adornment of jewelry on articles of clothing such as shoes has been difficult. Attachment of such jewelry had to either be permanently affixed to the footwear or alternatively, had to be positioned in such a way that, if removable from the footwear, would leave a pierced mark or other damage to the shoe structure, as such, people have generally avoided the use of jewelry on shoes that is not formed as part of the shoe and permanently attached.
The present invention provides a unique way of providing a securely attached elongated piece of jewelry to either a strap on a purse or garment or a portion of footwear in such a way that it can be attached and removed without damage to the article of clothing, as is described hereinafter.